


Healing Touch

by theblackdash



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackdash/pseuds/theblackdash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a DA Kink Meme Fill. DubCon.</p><p>Suffering from the consequences of her drunken tryst with the Iron Bull the night before, Inquisitor Lavellen only wished to retreat and hide in her room. Unluckily for her, she had to bump into Solas on the way. When he finds out what happened, he decided to help soothe her aches and pains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lavellan has an aching sex from an unsatisfactory dalliance, goes to Solas to solve her achy problem with magic, he ends up solving it with magical fingering. Looking for a tremendous, amazing and powerful orgasm for Lavellan via bald pajama elf.
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write for me though I'm sure there are still imperfections here and there. I hope the readers would point out any mistakes in the story in order to help improve it and improve the quality of my work. Thank you and enjoy!

The warm glow of the morning sun greeted Inquisitor Lavellan the moment she had awoken. She mumbled something underneath her breath not wishing to be awoken just yet and rolled to her side to avoid the morning's light. As she did, she accidentally hit a body, a very large body. Fragments of the events that happened the day before suddenly came crashing down and she jolted up with a gasp. The Inquisitor whipped her head so quickly that she immediately felt her head spin. She placed a hand on her head, massaging the throbbing ache that was slowly crashing into a crescendo. She was sporting massive hang over.

"Delightful," she muttered sarcastically and sighed. Slowly this time, she turned to look at her surroundings and didn't reconize the room. She then looked at the figure sleeping next to her in an unfamiliar bed. The Iron Bull was the culprit, still asleep and mumbling something in Qunlat then snoring obnoxiously. Lavellan's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember and piece together the events from last night. She remembered coming back to Skyhold, her party hunted for a dragon and they were able to successfully slay it.

After their victory, she and other members of the Inquisition celebrated their success in the Tavern. Booze and ale were passed around and they had drank the whole night away. Lavellan could no longer remember what else that transpired that night but guessed that things must have escalated and here she found herself with a throbbing headache, naked, and in bed with The Iron Bull. She cursed and gathered up as much of the linens as she could and tried to stand up only to stumble down, bottom first on the floor. She could not feel her legs. Bull must have been more than rough on her body if she could barely stand up.

"Oh, Ancestors have mercy!" Lavellan cursed, steadying herself first before slowly trying standing up again. She was greeted by a sharp, stabbing pain down just below her gut and she hissed.

"Hey boss," Bull greeted with a yawn and proceeded to languidly prop his head up with his large hands. "Quite a night we had, huh?" he chuckled. Her head started aching again.

"Listen, Bull," she started massaging the ache in her head, "I don't remember much from last night and I think it would be best that-" her temples were throbbing and she could feel it pulse underneath her hands.

"You'd like us to keep this to ourselves is what you're saying," Bull stated a matter-of-factly before yawning once again.

"Yes," she replied, not looking at him and ignoring the painful ache in her gut. 

"Whatever you want, boss," Bull said as he waved his hand, "If you never want to speak of this again, I have no problems. Whatever you want, I'll do it."

"Good," she said with a nod. "No offense meant, of course."

"None taken."

With that, the female elf proceeded to step forward and find her clothes but felt her legs weaken once more and fell down on the floor again. She felt her face flush red from embarrassment.

"Need help, boss?" she could practically feel the smirk on his lips.

"No!" the elf replied indignantly and proceeded to start crawling on all fours. She was sure her face was dyed with the color of shame right now.

_Oh, how mighty the great Inquisitor who closed the largest breach in all of Thedas and who dared to challenge the god-pretender must look right now._

She heard the Qunari bastard laughing his ass off as she slowly crawled to the door. When she was finally able to reach the door, Bull suddenly called out to her.

"Hey, boss!" the smirk on his face made her wish she had a knife to cut if off permanently. 

"What?!" she hissed and tried her best to look as menacing as possible and hoping somehow he'd cover from the ferocity of her glare.

"I wanted to say before I forget! You've got great tits!"

"Piss off, you Qunari bastard!" was her own reply and she proceeded to the door. She heard him roaring with laughter as she escaped from the shame of it all. 

Thankfully, the day's duties she had didn't require her to step out of Skyhold but it did not mean that she hadn't encountered problems because of yesterday's activities. Her first assignment of the day was to discuss with her advisors on how to send supplies from a nearby village . 

"Rogues and bandits are scattered around the road," Cullen started as he leaned down to look at the map, his hands on the large wooden table.

"Should we send troops to help defend against the bandits?" 

"But we cannot spare-..." 

Lavellan was unable to concentrate at all in the discussion, her legs still felt weak and the ache made her uncomfortable. Her adviser's voices were barely audible on her ears, the sounds turning into a soft buzzing. She felt sweaty.

"Inquisitor?" Cassandra's voice brought her out of her stupor.

Her gaze snapped up to look at her advisors, worry and concern etched on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Josephine asked, her accented voice soft and eyes filled with concern.

"Merely tired from yesterday's Dragon hunt," she lied, "I just need to sit down." 

She drew a chair nearer to her, ready to just rest her weary legs. She struggled balancing herself for a bit but hoped that it hadn't been obvious to her advisors. As soon as her bottom had hit the wooden seating, the ache jolted.

"Ah!" she gasped out loud. Her voice surprisingly erotic and lewd even to her own ears and it seemed to echo in the quietness of the whole room. Awkward silence settled and all of her advisors were wide-eyed, mouths agape and completely stunned. Inquisitor Lavellan was sure that she was red from her toes to the tips of her elven ears. Cassandra coughed into her hand, perhaps trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

_Falon'Din, please take me right now to join with my ancestors._

"Perhaps the Inquisitor should skip the meeting and rest," Josephine suggested, cheeks painted pink and eyes looking elsewhere.

"I agree," Cullen immediately squeaked not even looking at any of the women in the room. His own cheeks were painted scarlet.

Lavellan bolted out of the council room door as soon as he agreed. 

Inquisitor Lavellan had managed to limp her way from the grand hall and towards the stairs, ignoring the strange and inquisitive stares from those she passed by. It was a struggle trying to look dignified whilst limping as if something was stuck between her arse. But she persisted and finally reached the stairs that lead to her quarters. The amount of steps she needed to take in order to reach her room was daunting.

_Why was I given room at the highest floor again? Ah, because I'm the Inquisitor. Right._

Breathing deeply, she took one step up and she prayed to the Elven gods that she can quickly arrive in her room, safe from everyone's prying eyes.It was a battle climbing up the stairs Lavellan thought bitterly as she struggled to raise her legs and balance herself for each step. She stopped for a moment, hunched down and sweaty and just simply trying to breathe. The dull ache was slowly becoming more and more painful with each step. The elf breathed in deeply and steeled herself. She took another step and winced but ignored the pain to the best of her abilities.

"This is ridiculous," she uttered climbing midway to the stairs. She was so close to her room now. When she could no longer bear the pain once more, she paused to rest.

"Is this all it takes to bring the Inquisitor to her knees?!" she spat, incensed at her predicament.

"You are hurting. A dull aching in the pit of her stomach like fire, heat growing and spreading more with each labored step. I cannot breathe; I need to breathe."

Lavellan squeaked in surprise and turned to find the owner of the voice and she sighed in relief.

"Cole, it's just you," she smiled, relief evident in her expression.

"You are hurting," he said, one cold blue eye peeking from underneath his large brimmed hat.

"Cole, no- this isn't something that you can help," the Inquisitor said.

"Shame and regret mixed together like ice cold water, drenching her from head to toe. The pain from yesterday spreading all over- " 

"Hush," she whispered urgently and placed a finger against his lips. She prayed that no one had heard him. Unfortunately for her, someone did.

"Cole? Is that you?" they heard a smooth voice say , filling the quietness of the stairwell. Not a few moments later a tall lean figure emerged from the stairwell, revealing itself to be Solas. His expression was that of piqued interest.

"Inquisitor? I was not aware that you'd be here. I thought that you were discussing matters at the War Council Room," he uttered, surprise and curiosity obvious in his face.

"Why, yes, I was there earlier. But something happened and that is to say-," words stumbled out and she could not think of a proper excuse.

"She's in pain," stated Cole as he looked at Solas directly in the eye.

"Thank you, Cole, for that observation," she uttered dryly, cheeks becoming warmer. How she wished that she could be just left alone in her quarters.

She turned to the young blonde and did her best to smile convincingly, "But I must insist that I handle this on my own."

Cole fidgeted but said nothing; simply nodded and walked down the stairs and soon disappeared, perhaps searching for another soul to heal.

As soon as Cole disappeared, Solas turned to her, "He merely wanted to help, whatever your distress may be."

"I know and I appreciated the thought," she said with a small but sincere smile. "But I shall now head to my quarters no- Ah!" she took an unsteady step and felt the ache jolt again. She doubled over and quickly found purchase on the stair railing.

"Da'len," he jumped towards her side immediately, "are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes," she grunted.

He gently took her hand, "Perhaps I should bring you to the heale-"

"No!" she screamed a little bit too loudly and grasped at his hand tightly, her eyes wide and wild from panic . She then realized that she was behaving suspiciously as she saw Solas taken aback by her reaction. The female elf took one deep breath to calm herself and she begged him.

"Please don't take me to the healers," she pleaded, "Take me to my quarters and I will be fine." He was silent but his eyes watched and observed. The power of his gaze made her uncomfortable and she averted her eyes from his deep blue ones.

"I understand," he quietly replied and she thanked him with a small smile. Solas then looked up the stairwell and asked, "Do you think you can climb up on your own?"

Lavellan looked up and internally cringed at how many more steps she needed to take.

"I don't think I can take one more step," she huffed in annoyance.

"Allow me," he said as he picked her up and proceeded to carry her bridal-style. The female elf gracelessly squawked in surprise and quickly held on to him. The male elf steadied himself and carried her silently to her quarters. As Lavellan was being carried, she couldn't help but notice how firm his body was against her own. His each movement graceful but masculine. She bit the inside of her cheek when these thoughts occurred to her and quickly looked elsewhere lest he notice. Soon enough they had entered the room, she wanted to be set down.

"You can leave me here, Solas," she said but he insisted to carrying her to bed. He laid her down with such care that she felt herself flush and could not bring herself to say something. Once she felt the silky softness of her sheets and the luxurious bedding did she let out a contented sigh and scooted in order to fetch her pillow. She stretched and allowed herself to indulge in soft silken sheets. She was thankful that she no longer had to walk now that she was surrounded by her wonderful bed, though she will have to bear with the dulling ache in between her legs for now but she didn't mind. 

"Now, Lethallin," he started, "Tell me why are you in this state." She felt his weight shift at one side as he settled to sit next to her in bed.  
She visibly stiffened and buried her face into her plush pillow. Oh Creators, not this again. Not when she has finally reached her safe haven in order to escape from the embarrassment she had to endure! Lavellan squeaked into the pillow instead of giving him an answer. The female elf felt him shift again, perhaps he had crossed his legs and then she heard him cough.

"I do hope you realize that you had troubled me quite a bit when I saw you in the stairwell, hunched over and in pain and you had me help you carry to your quarters and you expect me to simply nod and think nothing more of this?" 

When stated that way, it does seem that she at least owed him an explanation. How lovely it is as well that her headache was back. When will the day end she asked herself before sighing in defeat. She rolled on her back and peeked from underneath her pillow, hoping that it would obstruct her already reddening cheeks. She mumbled out something from underneath her pillow and she swore that she'd never seen Solas look at her with such an exasperated expression before.

"Da'len, I won't be able to understand you if you continue to speak in that manner," he scolded her lightly and proceeded to pry the pillow from her. She sighed in defeat; she fidgeted and averted her eyes from his.

"Yesterday, after our dragon hunt, the party and I had decided to celebrate with drinks in the Tavern," she started as she twiddled with her fingers and still not looking at the older elf.

"Alright, then?" he was observing her intently.

"Then I remember things escalating and then nothing," she said with a sense of finality hoping that the explanation was enough to sate Solas. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't content with that answer.

"You've not told me everything, da'len."

She remained silent but she guessed that Solas would never leave her be if she did not tell him anything. Breathing in deeply, she summoned all the courage that she could and in one long breath explained it all.

"Idon'tquiterememberwhathadhappenedafterwardsexceptthatIwokeupnexttobullandIthinkhewastooroughonmybodysoI'vebeenlimpinglikethistheentireday," she breathed it all out and felt herself become hot from the shame of admitting. Her ears and face felt completely hot and she bit her lip, dreading for whatever his reaction will be. 

_Falon'din, this moment is the best time to take me away._

Lavellan can't quite describe the expression on Solas' face after her explanation. Anger? Not quite. Disbelief? Most likely for he seemed to have been stunned into silence. Moments felt like eternity as they sat on her bed, both not moving. Finally, after much dread and regret, Solas spoke.

"I see," he uttered quietly. Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his and was startled and afraid when she the smuggest grin the older elf had ever made.

"That would explain your difficulty in walking and climbing,"he observed, "Do tell, did you enjoy riding the Bull?"

She spat and then coughed at her own spit at the question.

 _Why would he ask that question?!_

"NO!" she sputtered, caught off-guard and mortified by his question.

The older elf's smug grin never left his lips, "Really now? Then, we'll have to remedy that." Solas stoop up abruptly and proceeded to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" she questioned though still mortified.

"I believe I have some salve that could help soothe the ache that you're currently experiencing. I will be back soon," he stated and simply left as if the situation was the most normal thing that happened today. Lavellan didn't quite know what to do, the sheer shock she's feeling couldn't be shaken off but she didn't know what else do to and thus she waited for the male elf to return with his healing salve. Not long after, he knocked on the door to announce that he had arrived and entered in. He carried with him a wooden bowl filled with what she believed was the healing salve. He drew nearer to the bed and he placed the salve on top of the bed.

"Strip," the male elf commanded.

"No," she managed to cough out and she clutched onto the fabric of her own clothes as if trying to protect herself.

"Come now, da'len. You need to take off your clothes so that we can apply the salve," his tone sounded serious but the female elf still felt uncertain.

"Would you rather do it by yourself?" he asked then suddenly leaned in to whisper, "Or would you rather I remove your clothes for?" The hot breath on her sensitive ears made her shudder involuntarily and she hoped that it had escaped his notice. The smugness in his voice returned and while she felt herself blush, she also wished that she could just do something to remove it.

"I'll do it,"was her final answer and she turned away from him in hopes to salvage whatever dignity she had. "Don't look," she commanded and started unbuttoning her top.

"Is it anything I haven't seen before?"

"Just humor me," was Lavellan's own retort, "I am taking whatever dignity I have left after this whole ordeal."

He didn't say anything otherwise and she felt him shuffle to look away. After removing her jacket, she stood up to start pulling down her trousers then her breeches. She folded the articles of clothing and set them down on the nearest table. Completely naked she just noticed that there were bruises on her wrists, waist and legs and more than a few love bites. Well, the ones that she could see, that is. She cringed now that she had taken a moment to actually look at the damage but shrugged and hope that the salve will speed the healing process. She slid on the bed and pulled the silken covers closer to her in hopes to hide her body.

"You can look," she permitted with a meek sounding tone and he turned to face her. He was silent as he saw some of the bruised marks, some were red and some were purple and they looked awful on her pale skin. And she had thought that he would express his distaste but instead was shocked to see him merely glance over her bruises and wordlessly started mixing the salve in the bowl.

"Your hand," he asked with his own raised, palm up. She obliged and placed her left hand atop his. She had noticed then that his fingers were slender and long as they were able to wrap around her wrist so easily. With his other hand, he coated his fingers with the salve he had prepared and then proceeded to massage it onto her bruised wrists. The part that Solas touched felt light and cool and she could not help but release a sigh of relief at how wonderful the sensation felt.

"What is that tingling that I'm feeling?" she asked, her eyes turned to him searching for answers.

"The salve that I'm using requires me to use magic in order to activate it, allowing your wounds to heal faster," he explained with a smile. He always did enjoy answering her every query; eager to share all of what he knows and pass not only the knowledge but the wisdom to her.

She beamed, "I never knew that there was such a way to heal! Where did you learn this?"

He chuckled, "You can pick up plenty of things and tricks on your journeys. My being an apostate allowed me to learn a great many things on my own. Your other hand if you will," and she placed it in his palms again, and she couldn't help but notice how calloused they are. Perhaps from his wielding his staff for magic or from his long journeys or perhaps from both. 

"Hmm," the woman hummed in approval, whether if it were his words or the way his willowy fingers just knew how to move she does not know. Before long, he finished his work on her hands and arms. The bruises had gone and she smiled, happy that she needn't hide them from underneath her clothes and armor. Solas then asked her to lay on her stomach so he could start on her back and she followed. She silently appreciated that he started on places where she was the least uncomfortable to show. She then roll to lay on her stomach and she felt him pull the silk covers just enough to reveal what was necessary for his work. The elven woman was sure that Bull must have left at least some love bites there where she could possibly not see.

Lavellan heard Solas lather his hands with the salve and start on her back. She tingling sensation felt different on her back than on her hands but still delighted on how pleasant his hands felt all over her back. She felt the knots on her back slowly being undone as his skillful hands pressed rhythmically. Her eyes closed and she allowed herself to revel, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips with each movement of his palms. 

"There area quite a lot of bruises, especially around your hips," he observed as he placed his hands in the bowl again to gather the substance.

_Ancestors and Creators, not this topic again._

She decided to remain silent on the matter in hopes to discourage the male elf from pursuing the topic. Unfortunately, that was not to be the case.

"I gather that it was you he was riding rather than the other way around," the tone of his voice just dripping with smugness. She pictured a him with a wicked grin.  
She sat and turned to him, eyes glaring at him, "What makes you think so?"

"Aren't all of these marks and bruises enough of an indication that he was simply using you to satisfy his own needs and not yours?" he said out as he gestured his hands to the marks on her body. Her eyes turned into thin slits.

"How sure are you that I wasn't satisfied?"she was sure that despite her doing her best to look and sound angry the blush she must have sported was not helping her look menacing.

"You've been limping around and you struggled to climb the stairs by yourself!" he exclaimed, chuckling a bit at the end. The gall of this elf.

"That isn't enough proof for me,"she sniffed. For a moment he was silent and she thought that she had won but for a split second, she saw how his eyes darkened into an expression that she could not quite recognize. She felt the air between them becoming tense and the hairs on her neck stood. Taking this as a challenge he drew nearer to her, his lips curling up into a sly and wicked smirk. She felt his heated breath on her sensitive ears. The anticipation made her involuntarily shudder. She did not know whether or not it was out of fear or dare she speak it, pleasure.

"Allow me to enlighten you then, da'len."

With surprising quickness, he climbed on to her and pinned her arms down just above her head. She heard herself gasp at his strength and before she even had time to think, his hand proceeded to pull the covers down, revealing her naked body in full view. She drew a sharp breath when she saw one long willowy finger place itself on her lips then languidly going down to her neck, tracing her collarbone and then sensually drag itself in between her breasts. His touch was so feathery light that it drew a shiver from her and she saw how his eyes flash with uncontained desire. 

His hand reached her stomach and he splayed his fingers, and the female elf felt traces of the cooling salve spread to her body. She squirmed at his lightest touch when his free hand explored the planes of her navel, the slick of the salve substance spreading and tingling her. How she wanted to moan but bit her lip instead in an act to defy him. His hand left hers for a moment and she gasped at the absence of heat from his palms. She realized soon that he had went to lace his hands with more of the slick and cool substance and was proceeding to continue healing the bruises and love bites. She stared at how his hands glowed so lightly over the marks on her hips, biting her lips harder as he ghosted over her most sensitive spots. Lavellan then felt his hands slowly going up from her stomach to her ribs and- _oh_ \- she gasped again. He lead his fingers to her nipple, tracing it, teasing it with his gentle touch. It was making her mad with want for him.

"Enlightened yet, da'len?" he asked, his voice challenging her to answer. As she was about to open her mouth to retort, she moaned instead as he started pinching her. She mewled arched her back as he pulled on the flesh in between his fingers. When he had finally stopped his torment on her, the female elf was able to take in a shaky breath.

"N-no," she answered, lips smiling deviously and eyes daring him and she saw his lips curling into a snarl of carnal delight.

"Is that so? How unfortunate," he retorted and then slowly lead his hands lower and lower and- _oh ancestors_. 

"I'll need to rectify that,"and she felt his wet fingers brush the curls of her sex. She drew a sharp breath when she felt his willowy fingers pressing on her entrance, teasing her. She looked at his eyes, the cool blueness barely able to mask the fiery lust in them. She felt a single and slick digit pressing against her wet entrance and had spread her legs a bit wider as if she was pleading him to push them into her.

"Let me ask again. Did you enjoy riding the Bull?" he whispered to her and licked her ears, starting from the bottom to the tips of it. Too distracted by his fingers incessant pressing and the pleasure that wracked her whole body she could only utter a breathy answer. 

"What?" she said, his words not quite registering as she was delirious from the pleasure and lust.

Solas' snarl turned into a delighted and satisfied grin, "I'll take that as a no," then quickly pressed in two fingers into her. She cried out, pleasure mixed in with pain from her ache. She felt him shudder and moaned at how wet and tight she was. Remnants of the salve on his fingers felt delightful as it soothed and cooled the pain from Bull's doing.

"Ah," she gasped as he slowly teased her, fingers going in and out repeatedly and then twisting within her. She hadn't realized that Solas no longer pinned her arm down except when she felt his other hand start rubbing her clit. A jolt of pleasure traveled through her whole body and she keened and writhed at his every touch. She clutched at his tunic when she felt him slip in another finger, stretching her even wider. His dextrous fingers explored every part of her within and she could only gasp and pant and clutch at him helplessly as he brought her to a world where pleasure was continuously and tortuously crashing down on her like waves.

He was gazing at her, observing how each flick of his finger could make her mewl. His eyes were piercing and blue and she wished to see them darken even more with lust. Lavellan quickly drew herself to him, kissing him open-mouthed and panting. The older elf returned her kiss with the same fervor. He allowed her entrance into his mouth, their tongues dancing and teeth clashing as they hungrily tasted each other. She shivered in delight at his unique taste, sighing contentedly into their uncoordinated and hungry kiss. The female elf placed her hand against his chest and adored the feel of his hard and lean muscles underneath the damned tunic. How she wished she could rip it off of him. 

Her hand roamed around his chest but then traveled to his back. She slipped her hand inside his tunic and shirt and felt herself grow hotter when she felt his sweaty skin on her palm. She delighted in his every hitched breath when she scratched his broad back. Feeling braver with each touch, she snaked her other hand lower and lower until she brushed his cock through his leggings. He broke their kiss and let out the lewdest moan that she ever heard from him and she felt her toes curl in response. She wanted to hear more. Eagerly, she fanned her hand and proceeded to palm his clothed cock. His eyes fluttered close and his mouth was open; sharp breaths and moans escaped his lips and she greedily listened to him. Lavellan bit her lip and tried slipping her hand into his breeches but was stopped when Solas quickly grabbed her wrist. 

"Don't,"he commanded with a growl. The younger elf shuddered at his dominance and simply nodded, obeying the command. Solas pulled her hand away from his throbbing cock and he made sure to stare at her with heated eyes as he licked her fingers. She moaned wantonly as his display and pulled him into another long kiss. She felt his fingers press inside of her again and she rolled her hips in time with his thrust. His skilled fingers were making little work of her. He thrusted them into her then stretched and rubbed her. He was searching for that spot that would make her mewl sweetly and when he brushed over her sweet spot, she let out a cry so loud that it shocked even her. 

Solas' full lips formed into a mischievous smirk and he proceeded to assault that delicious part that made her scream with abandon. He fucked her relentlessly with his long fingers. The wet sounds of his fingers fucking her made her even wetter and hotter. She was grasping and clawing at anything that she could, the bedsheets, the pillow, his tunic, and then him. She felt so close, oh so deliciously close. Then she felt his lips draw near to her ears and-

"Come," he commanded and she came undone. Her back arching as she screamed from the power of her orgasm. Her hips instinctively rolling and shaking as he continued to thrust his fingers into her. White completely filled her vision as she rode on the waves of her pleasure. When she was finally spent, she fell limply back on to bed, tired and dazed. She felt him remove his fingers and shuddered and mourned at the loss of it. She gazed at the ceiling of her quarters as she was trying to catch her breathe, and then turned her eyes to Solas' amused blue ones. The female elf smiled and nuzzled on his neck, breathing in and finding comfort in his scent of old tomes, sweat and musk. 

"So, how was that compared to your ride with the Bull?" he teased as he played with her hair. The female elf laughed and pretended to think. 

"I'm not quite sure," she replied with her teasing smile.

"Oh?" the smirk on Solas' face never left him as he saw her prop herself up. 

She climbed on top of him and then straddled him. The large tent that formed in between his legs painfully obvious. She brushed a hand over his clothed cock and smiled deviously when she heard him gasp.

"I'll have to get back to you on that question... after I've finished riding your staff."


End file.
